


PMD: Team Sunfluff

by NobleJanobii



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fusion, Cute Pokemon, Gen, Legendary Pokemon, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Version, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky Spoilers, Rescue Teams | Exploration Teams (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Talking Pokemon, pokemon exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleJanobii/pseuds/NobleJanobii
Summary: Kaji and Avin are just a couple of Shaymin that work as guides for those that wish to climb Sky Peak. Settled into a routine, the two best friends are more or less satisfied with their current lives. That is, until suddenly they don't have the option of them anymore. So with everything and everyone they've ever known gone, the two are forced to find another path forward, for the sake of themselves and the world around them.
Kudos: 5





	PMD: Team Sunfluff

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be a one off thing idk. I just really wanted to write a fanfic today so here it is!
> 
> Also Avin uses they/them pronouns and Kaji uses he/him pronouns.

“Come along now, we’re almost to the peak!”

Avin let out a small yawn as they continued down a small path thick with underbrush. It was their third trip up the mountain this week, so even with the passes constantly changing due to the rapid growth of all the wildlife, Avin still knew the way like the back of their paw. They could practically smell the direction they needed to go to reach the peak. 

Avin glanced behind them to check on the larger folks that they were guiding. The leader of the squad, a Seviper, was glancing around frantically. Ah, he must have lost sight of them again. Avin sighed and turned around, wandering back to the group. Tapping the Seviper with a paw, Avin raised their voice. “Down here!” they shouted. 

The Seviper jumped a little at the sudden sound before visibly relaxing at the sight of Avin. “Oh thank goodness. My apologies, we lost sight of you in the underbrush and just weren’t sure what to do.” 

Seriously? Avin tried to hide their annoyance. This was like the eighth time this trip that had happened. Though that is the major downside when you’re relying on a creature that is only eight inches tall to guide you to the top of a mountain where the underbrush grows several feet in a day. No matter. This was the final pass anyway. Avin would be off the clock once they finished guiding this team to the top. 

“It’s alright,” they said, “just be sure to keep a close eye on me. The underbrush is really thick here because we’re close to the top.” The group of large Pokémon nodded in understanding. Avin turned back around and sniffed the air before heading towards the peak once more. They made sure to cast the occasional glance over their shoulder as they drew closer to their destination. Eventually, the underbrush began to thin and they exited into beautiful sunlit clearing. 

Avin paused as they heard their clients gasping at the sight of the Gracidea field at the top of the mountain. They supposed it was breathtaking for those who hadn’t seen it before. Avin had been up here countless times so while they still found the field beautiful, it just didn’t have the same impact as before. Still, they were glad others found enjoyment in the rare sight. This was the only remaining Gracidea field in existence after all. 

Avin turned to the group and offered a smile. “Well, this is Sky Peak. Please stay as long as you would like. Another Shaymin will guide you back down the mountain once you are ready to leave. Please be sure to look all around, as the view off the mountain is one of my personal favorites. It’s been a pleasure guiding you up Sky Peak and we hope to see you again in the future.” They waved and exchanged a few more words with their clients before walking away. 

Once they were out of sight of the group they had just guided up the mountain, Avin collapsed into a small pile of soft grass. This job was exhausting. Closing their eyes, Avin felt themself starting to drift off. Yes, precious sleep.

“Avin!” 

Avin jumped to their feet and puffed up a bit, disoriented. “What? Are the rampaging Fearow back?” they asked gazing around frantically. Their eyes settled on a Sky Shaymin standing in front of them. Avin leveled an annoyed look at him before relaxing. “Oh, Kaji.”

“Don’t ‘oh, Kaji’ me!” the Sky Shaymin responded. He smirked at Avin and pat the other on the head. “You’re excited to see me, don’t lie.” 

Avin smirked a little. “Perhaps,” they answered. “You off the clock too?” Kaji was a Sky Peak guide just like Avin so they actually saw each other quite a bit while working. 

Kaji gave Avin a big grin as he sat on the ground next to Avin. “Yep! I finished leading my group up a few minutes before you did. I had an Indeedee, a Pidgey, and a Mienfoo this time around! How about you?” Kaji started to snicker when he saw the annoyed expression cross Avin’s face. “You got stuck with all big Pokémon again didn’t you?”

Avin rolled their eyes and nodded. “A Seviper, a Tyranitar, and a Bewear. You’d think they’d send that group with you since you can fly and all. You’re much easier to see than I am.”

Kaji pat Avin on the head again. “Yeah, I’ll try to remind them again. I think they tend to forget that you prefer not to be in sky forme, unlike the other guides.” Kaji noticed Avin hide their face a little at the comment. “N-Not that that’s a bad thing, Avin! I think it actually makes you really cool, that you’re still an effective guide and all without having to rely on the Gracidea’s power. You’re not bound to daylight like the rest of us so not only do you have some of the fastest escort records but you also can guide Pokémon that are more comfortable traveling at night. There’s a lot of benefits to it!”

Avin lifted their gaze to Kaji’s, trying to hide the red creeping into their face at the sudden gushing of compliments from him. “You mean that?”

“Yeah, of course!” Kaji responded, “You’re the coolest Shaymin I know, after me, obviously.”

Avin began to laugh at the final remark and lightly hit Kaji with their paw. Well if there was one thing Kaji was good at, it was cheering Avin up when they were feeling self conscious. That was just one of the many reasons they were so close. 

Kaji sat in silence with Avin for a bit, just enjoying the other’s presence as they both rested from their long journeys up the mountain. Sometimes they didn’t need to talk, but rather just exist together. It was a way to relax and decompress, Kaji supposed. Something about it was just… peaceful.

He glanced over the others on the mountain top and spotted a crowd forming near one side of the mountain. Gently tapping Avin, Kaji gestured in that direction. “I think the geyser is about to go off. Want to go watch?” 

Avin mulled it over for a moment before nodding. They had seen it plenty of times before, but unlike the view of the peak itself, this was something that Avin never grew tired of watching. Getting to their feet, Avin and Kaji quickly trotted over to the side of the mountain. They pushed their way through the crowd of larger Pokémon until they were at the front. 

Together, they gazed off the side of the mountain opposite that of Shaymin Village. Before them stretched a large valley connecting Sky Peak with another nearby mountain. Throughout the valley was a series of springs, some of which turned into rivers that provided fresh water for Shaymin Village and the other occupants of the forests around the mountain range. In the center of the valley was a large lake filled with crystal clear water as well as a variety of large vines, trees, and other plantlife. The story they always told tourists was that wild plants that inhabited Sky Mountain were naturally drawn to the purity of the lake and as a result filled the lake with all sorts of beautiful plants, flowers, etc. But that wasn’t the whole truth. There was a reason that water was so pure, a reason that no one outside of the occupants of Shaymin Village could know. It was a secret entrusted to Shaymin-kind, something they had to protect with their lives. That secret, that reason, the truth untold, was hidden underneath all the plants in the lake, only briefly visible whenever the geyser in the lake would go off. 

A Time Gear. 

It was one of many hidden throughout the region and the one responsible for keeping time flowing throughout the whole Sky Peak Mountain Range. Without it, places like Mt. Horn, Landslide Cave, and even places as far away as Mt. Bristle would freeze in time, and all their residents turned to stone. It was a grim reality, but one they, the Shaymin that guarded this place, prevented by ensuring that the plants that covered the lake stayed healthy so that no one would ever see the truth they concealed. 

Avin glanced over at Kaji, the other’s gaze fixated on the lake as the geyser erupted. A smile spread across Kaji’s face. “Beautiful sight isn’t it?” Kaji said. 

“Yeah,” Avin responded quietly, “it is.”

***

The sun began to set over Sky Peak. After the geyser had finished erupting, Kaji had been insistent that Avin take a nap for a while. He was well aware that Avin had a tendency to not sleep much during their escort trips up and down the mountain, plus Kaji still felt bad for accidentally waking up Avin earlier, so he made sure they caught up on that missed sleep now. 

Lying in a straw bed next to Avin, Kaji gazed out the window of the cabin. It was quiet, most of the other guides either resting, like Avin, or currently escorting other Pokémon down the mountain. Kaji wasn’t able to sleep though. He felt restless. Standing up, Kaji quietly tiptoed out of the cabin and into the cool evening air. The sunset turned the sky over the mountain a brilliant display of soothing oranges and purples. Even though the colors meant Kaji had only around an hour left before he turned back to land forme, he still enjoyed the view of the sky as it stretched out over the mountain range. 

Kaji trotted over to the side of the mountain where the springs spread out across the valley below. He smiled. Sure they were pretty during the day, but the added beauty of the sunset made them into something more. Gazing at the sun’s position on the horizon, Kaji nodded to himself. “Maybe just a short flight over the springs.” Avin wasn’t going to be happy if he got stranded out in the valley again, but it’d be fine. 

Kaji moved back from the edge and took off in a dead sprint. He kicked off as he got close to the drop and soared high into the air as the wind caught his wings. Kaji felt himself be lifted up as he galloped through the air over the valley below. Tilting his body, Kaji began to descend towards the springs until he was only a few feet above them. He stretched out his paw and ran his toes through the cool water, sending ripples through the spring. Kaji ascended again, enjoying the feeling of the wind whipping around him. While he understood why Avin never wanted to fly again, to Kaji, this was the best feeling in the world, and one that was irreplaceable. 

Kaji spun and dove, practically dancing through the sky as he drew closer to the center of the valley. He knew once he reached the central lake, he would have to turn back, so he intended to delay that as much as possible, just so he could enjoy the feeling of flight for a little bit longer. 

And yet, it was still too soon. Kaji quickly found himself hovering over the lake and knew he had to turn back. He didn’t want to worry Avin with him out flying so close to dark. Doing a quick loop to start flying back, Kaji happened to gaze at the lake below. He caught a glimpse of the Time Gear hidden beneath the plants that covered the water, but something else caught his eye. There was movement!

Kaji froze in the air. It couldn’t be any of the Shaymin guards, they weren’t due to tend to the plants for another week. So it had to be an intruder. He looked in the direction of Sky Peak then back at the lake. There wasn’t enough time to go to the mountain and back. The Time Gear would be long gone by then. That left only one option. He’d defend the prize himself. 

Kaji dove straight down into the thick of the plants. He quickly spotted the trespasser and unleashed an Energy Ball. Kaji knew he wasn’t the strongest fighter but perhaps he could simply overwhelm the would-be thief. Unleashing a second Energy Ball, Kaji took cover in the foliage to prepare for a counterattack. But one never came. 

Instead Kaji suddenly felt a stifling sensation come over his body as someone else began to take control of them. Kaji was forcibly removed from his hiding spot and flung to the ground in front of the intruder. Terror gripped him as he gazed up at the assailant. Of course he had been found so quickly. He was fighting against an Indeedee!

“Oh what a pity,” the Indeedee said as he watched Kaji struggle under his psychic hold. “You were the one who escorted me up here weren’t you? I actually kind of liked you.” Kaji cried out as the Indeedee tightened his grip on his body. “But I can’t let anyone stand in my way.” 

Kaji began to cough and sputter as he struggled to breathe. He should have gone back to get Avin. They were always much better at strategy than he was. They could have stopped this together. 

“Oi! Cut it out!” Kaji felt the grip over his body suddenly released and he gasped for air. “We already had to kill that blasted Pidgey, do you really want the added bounty of a Shaymin’s death on our paws? Besides, it’s almost nightfall. He won’t be able to get help before he’s frozen.” 

Kaji lifted his gaze in the direction of the voice. The Mienfoo! He grit his teeth in anger and disbelief. He had escorted the thieves right to the Time Gear! All the more reason he had to stop them. Kaji struggled to his feet, catching the attention of the two assailants. 

“Looks like he’s got a bit of fight left in him,” the Indeedee mused. He turned to his companion. “Should have let me kill him.”

“So dramatic. Just knock him out for Arceus’ sake,” the Mienfoo chided. 

“As you wish.” The Indeedee assumed an attacking stance and let out an ear splitting shriek. The soundwaves thrust Kaji into the trunk of a nearby tree and he collapsed into the water. Pushing himself up, Kaji unleashed a weak energy ball, but it was easily deflected by the Mienfoo. 

“Stay down or run if you know what’s good for you,” She said to Kaji. “Let’s go.” 

Kaji watched as the Indeedee and Mienfoo climbed deeper into the plants that covered the Time Gear. He stood up again and thought about going after them, but he remembered what the Mienfoo said earlier. Turning his gaze to the sky, Kaji saw that the last traces of light were slowly leaving the sky. He had only one thought as he realized what he had to do. 

Save Avin.

Kicking off against the ground, Kaji shot into the sky and prayed to the wind that it carry him swiftly towards the shack on the mountain top. How long did he have? Minutes? Seconds? He wasn’t sure and didn’t have time to think it over. He just had to fly. Fly as fast as he could. 

Kaji put all his strength into his strides as he galloped through the sky. He didn’t even bother to slow down as he got closer to the mountain, crashing into the ground as pain shot through his body. He stood up again, assuming it was only pure adrenaline that was keeping him going at this point. Charging through the door into the shack where all the Shaymin guides slept, Kaji began to shout at the top of his lungs. 

“RUN!! Run as fast as you can!! Change form and fly! Just get out of here!!” Kaji caught a few sleepy and confused looks as he stumbled his way towards the bed where Avin still slept peaceful. He shook Avin awake with as much force as he could. “Avin!! Get up! We have to go NOW!!” 

“What are you on about?” Avin asked, still half-asleep. 

“They’re about to steal the Time Gear!”

The words cut like ice through the room. In seconds, panic had overtaken all the occupants of the cabin as all the Shaymin began to flood out towards the fields of flowers, hoping to use the last bits of sunlight to aid in their escape from the stoney fate that awaited those who didn’t move quick enough. 

“What do you mean they’re about to steal the Time Gear? Who? What?” Avin questioned frantically. 

“We don’t have time for this!” Kaji snarled back. Grabbing Avin, Kaji plopped the small Shaymin on his back and took off out the door. He leapt into the air again and steered away from the mountains. He could feel Avin trembling as they tightly gripped his back. Sirens began to wail from the village down below as the air was filled with fleeing Shaymin. And then it happened. 

A bright pillar of light erupted from the lake like a powerful geyser, before vanishing into pitch black darkness. The earth began to heave and shudder as color drained from the mountain side. It spread from the valley and quickly swallowed Sky Peak and Shaymin Village in an instant before shooting off to devour other nearby civilizations in a timeless state. 

Avin and Kaji watched in horror as the world behind them came to a standstill. Their home was gone. Everyone and everything they knew was gone. 

And then the sun set. 

Kaji felt the transformation coming as it shocked him out of his horrified state. He tried to resist it as he dove towards the ground, hoping to get far enough away that they wouldn’t be frozen but also be close enough to the ground that they wouldn’t die on impact. He heard Avin shriek as they shot towards the earth below. He’d apologize later, they didn’t have a choice now. 

Unable to resist it any longer, Kaji felt his body shrink and the wind that previously lifted him high into the sky suddenly dropped him, leaving him and Avin to hurtle towards the ground below. The two Shaymin held onto each other for dear life, praying that they had made it far enough away and close enough to the ground that they would survive. Kaji could see Avin trying to say something but wasn’t able to make it out over the howling wind in his ears. Still, if these were his last moments, it felt wrong not to say something back. 

“Thank you for being my friend!!” Kaji shouted, hoping that maybe Avin would hear him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Then everything went black.


End file.
